PvXwiki talk:Ad Blacklist
AWESOME A LIST OF EXPLOITS AND GOLD SITES. JUST WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR. THANKS:) :Anyone else like the way this guy thinks? - Krowman 21:20, 19 November 2007 (CET) www.swagvault.com - bottom banner. --71.229.204.25 00:01, 17 November 2007 (CET) List add'ed to google' adwords. gcardinal 15:35, 17 November 2007 (CET) Won't you get less money if you blacklist some ads? Swift Thief 16:37, 17 November 2007 (CET) :Yeah, but we don't host gw exploit/gold selling/ect. ads due to moral issues. — Skakid9090 16:37, 17 November 2007 (CET) ::And i think some of those sites downloads are keyloggered Himynameisbobbyjoe 23:56, 18 November 2007 (CET) Offgamers.com - bottom banner ad talking about powerleveling and free/pay-to-get gold :is already in the list. - Y0_ich_halt 21:01, 17 November 2007 (CET) List add'ed to google adwords. gcardinal 11:49, 18 November 2007 (CET) I think it was klzd.com, bottom banner. It was advertising gold for WoW, GW, and RS. Still, you don't endorse GW gold selling, so there we go. --20pxGuildof 21:24, 18 November 2007 (CET) Just look at the bottom of this page and add all those to the blacklist, all gold selling ads, which I somehow find funny. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 01:53, 19 November 2007 (CET) I will do my best to update blacklist to adsense at least ones a day. 193.215.6.253 10:15, 19 November 2007 (CET) www.gamesalor.com - selling igame gold for real life money at the bottom ad. - nephotep :I'd just like to say that the adds don't detract from my viewing of the site, so if needed to recoup costs, that's fine. And I also applaud the blacklist and the morals of the Wiki. I'll assist and report improper adds as I see them. Paragon City 16:47, 19 November 2007 (CET) wait...wait... i think is see a WoW advert on the blacklist. why are we supporting them :D [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] :Lol as much as we wish WoW to go down the s****er it still promotes buying in game items for real life money which isn't the best of things to have on a site...PheNaxKian (T/ ) 21:23, 19 November 2007 (CET) www.vipgolds.com, gold selling --20pxGuildof 22:25, 19 November 2007 (CET) I was bored and checked out the fallen sword website and im not saying to add this to the black list or am i being insulting but that game just sucks. The charracter is a dot, and the map or screen is about as big as the amount of lines i wrote.Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 02:29, 21 November 2007 (CET) :I suggest to add a link to give people to option to donate so that you might not have to use ads the entire time. Also, keep in mind, more you click on the ads, the more money this site gets (works in reverse with the less you click too). § Eloc ' 17:21, 21 November 2007 (CET) While i by no mean mean to critisize, i noticed that a website i put on the list a while ago is still getting adds? sorry but i have no idea who this system works-does GC or someone else have to update a list or something somewhere else or what?PheNaxKian (T/ ) 23:33, 21 November 2007 (CET) I noticed a REALLY inappropriate ad advertising poxnora. Blacklist? I mean some of the dirty ads can slip but this ad was almost nude around the lower areas. :Technically it cannot I'm pretty sure. "Almost" nude doesn't really mean anything. Anyway, sex is a more appealing thing in commercials and ads than anything else. --20pxGuildof 14:09, 22 November 2007 (CET) :Please, please ban the poxnora ad. Ads like that are for pporn websites. There are people who don't like to see oversized breasts and women in there underwear. If those kind of ads are the ones we are going to have then maybe not having ads would be better. :Wtf, the PoxNora ads are fine. They're not even a real person, it's a drawing, so stop complaining. '§ Eloc ' 17:15, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::Maybe not playing GW or any other (modern or even dated) fantasy game would be better. Game designers represent chicks that way because of the overwhelming male-to-female ratio of gamers. I guess it does the job for some men. - 'Krowman 21:32, 22 November 2007 (CET) The phrase MMORPG offends me, please block all sites with that in them. Also, pirate and the. — Skakid9090 01:31, 23 November 2007 (CET) :ya, the girl in Tales Pirates' ad is very very very busty. ban pl0x - Y0_ich_halt 13:55, 23 November 2007 (CET) Updates * TeamiDemise.com - does not sale gold - they sell guide's. That is not illegal. and its WoW - so we don't care much. * Please do no add http:// in front of the links. * I add Y0_ich_halt]] 17:17, 23 November 2007 (CET) : Will have to wait for a few more feedbacks on this one before action. gcardinal 21:50, 23 November 2007 (CET) ::agree. - Y0_ich_halt 22:05, 23 November 2007 (CET) Moar Do we just add to the list on this main page? Also, *www.tault.com *www.GdpChina.com [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 00:34, 30 November 2007 (CET) www.GdpChina.com [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] 20:17, 30 November 2007 (CET) oh right sorry, you alredy added it, sorry [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] 20:18, 30 November 2007 (CET) Ad Girls Is it me or are all the girls in the Ads we have either REALLY, REALLY busty and/or not wearing anything? I mean that Pox Nora girl has like a loin cloth on and he a chest bigger than a monitor screen. Fate legitimizing? I went on guildwarsgoldmoney.com just to see what all the hype was. They asked for character and e-mail. they can steal your account if they wanted to. it's more or less just a couple clicks. anyway i went in there and got to the check out spot. It was 13 bucks for 100k. Like hell I'm shelling out 13 bucks for that, and especially when my accounts at risk. I scroll up and down the page looking at everything and then I notice a PayPal logo at the bottom. So I check it out and see where the url is from. This is what came up. (http://guildwarsgoldmoney.com/gw-gold/paypalverified3.gif) Does that mean that guildwarsgoldmoney.com made the picture and is hosting it? No more google There is no longer need in this page as we no longer using Google Adsense. gcardinal 19:25, 5 December 2007 (CET) :nice. - Y0_ich_halt 15:36, 6 December 2007 (CET)